


i'm only honest when it rains

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma breaks up with a boyfriend, and Fitzsimmons have a discussion on the topic of soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm only honest when it rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfiitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/gifts).



When Jemma breaks up with some bloke named George, she comes home, soaked by rain and generally miserable and wet, to find Fitz ready and waiting for her.

“I’ve got chocolates, a salad, a biology textbook, flowers, and some movies,” he offers, holding up one of the DVDs, and she walks straight over to him and wraps her arms around him, and he tries not to care that she’s wet. “How’d it go?”

She pulls away and grabs beers out of the fridge. “Ugh, he started crying and asked if it was because of you.”

Fitz groans. “Again? Why can nobody understand that we’re just friends?”

“I know!” Jemma says emphatically, popping the beer and passing one over. “Is that not the stupidest thing? Honestly, I don’t know where he’d even get such an idea. I don’t know where anybody gets that idea.”

“Completely ridiculous,” he agrees. “People are idiots, Simmons.”

Settled into warm pyjamas, they move to the couch, where Fitz has the aforementioned items spread out on the coffee table. Jemma surprises Fitz by curling up against his side and resting her head on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around her to accommodate.

It isn't until about halfway into the movie and three-quarters of the way through the box of chocolates, mostly eaten by Fitz, when Jemma speaks.

“You know, I don’t think I’m really that upset. He wasn’t that great.”

“I never liked him much,” Fitz mumbles.

“I mean, the past hour with you has been better than all dates with him combined,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my best friend in the world.” She blushes as the movie’s main character repeats nearly the same sentiment, adding that the other main character is her soulmate.

“Do you think there’s any one person the universe wants you to be with?” Fitz asks, rubbing his thumb over her shoulder.

Jemma scoffs. “Of course not. The universe doesn’t _want_ anything.”

“I dunno. Maybe there really is such a thing. Sometimes I feel as though we were—maybe we were supposed to meet.”

“Well, it’s highly unlikely, but if there is, it certainly wasn’t George.” She settles herself closer into his side, wrapping her arms around him, and he kisses her hair. “You might be onto something, though. Maybe parts of the two of us have always been together and are coming back again.”

They’re silent for a moment, and then Jemma says, “You’re probably the love of my life, you know.”

Fitz grins and his heart leaps. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Not romantically, of course, but I can’t imagine myself ever loving anyone else as much as this.”

Fitz’s grin grows wider and he holds her a little tighter before he remembers that he needs to respond. “Me too. I, uh, you’re—you’re mine, too. I love you, Simmons.”

“I’m glad we found each other, Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> The most platonic thing ever. Obviously.
> 
> Special thanks as always to Jess, who this is also dedicated to. <3


End file.
